Quidditch Days
by Lemondropx
Summary: What happens when you hold an Inter-House Quidditch competition, throw in the Potter-Weasley kids  who all play for different teams of course , add a dash of Scorpius and a pinch of Hugo being up to no good? Quidditch Days.


"Students, please make your way to the Quidditch Pitch as the Inter-house Competition is about to begin". McGonagall's voice filled the Great Hall and all students rose from their seats and made their way through the Entrance Hall.

"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!" chanted a group of third year students.

"This is it guys! We're going to win!" cried James as he bounded down the front steps of the Castle and into the May summer air.

"Oh really? Well not if I have any say in it you won't" someone said cockily from behind James, and he turned to see his cousin Rose coming towards him – her Nimbus 2020 grasped firmly in her right hand.

Her blue and black Ravenclaw Quidditch robes billowed around her as she descended the steps and her flaming red hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail, a few stray curls falling around her face.

"Get over yourself Rose. You may be the best Chaser that Ravenclaw has had in over 20 years, but you're predictable. We played Quidditch over Christmas in the Apple Orchard at Gran and Grandpa's remember? I know _all_ of your moves" he countered with a smirk.

He had to admit that his cousin was pretty good at Quidditch, but he wouldn't let himself be intimidated.

James was a brilliant Keeper - much better than his Uncle Ron had been in his time at school and he was right in what he said, he knew all of Rose's sneaky maneuvers.

"I was going to say 'good luck', but then I realized that it wouldn't make a difference. Slytherin will win either way" taunted Albus as he joined his brother and cousin in their verbal sparring match.

His dark hair hung messily in his eyes, which shone in the light from the Summer Sun. Like his older brother, he wore a self-assured smirk.

"Looks like you need to seek out some sense little bro" James teased his brother. "Gryffindor hasn't lost a match all year" he announced, his smirk growing wider.

"Oh really? Because as I recall, Gryffindor got their arse handed to them by Hufflepuff before Christmas!" exclaimed Hugo who approached his bickering family members with his Uncle George's Beating Bat and his Firebolt 'Lightning edition' broomstick in tow.

"Don't forget that Hufflepuff lost to Slytherin at Easter" Albus chimed in with a sparkle in his eyes as he remembered the look on his cousins face when he caught the snitch.

"Who got beat by Ravenclaw three weeks ago!" cried Rose. The thrilling buzz of the upcoming game was rushing through her veins and she could barely contain her excitement.

Like Albus, she too was remembering how her team beat Slytherin only a month ago.

"That's not fair!" retorted James, suddenly growing frustrated and his face turning red. "We only lost to Hufflepuff because of Penalty shots! That's not even a fair win!"

"Still, you got your arse handed to you by a Puff" teased Rose and she couldn't suppress her giggle when she saw James's hands balling up into fists.

He hated Hufflepuff, and had received no end of ridicule from Hugo after he had missed the last penalty shot from Hufflepuff.

James was about to open his mouth to protest once more, when his mental cursing was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Who's getting their arse handed to them?" asked Scorpius as he snuck up behind Rose and slinked his arms around her waist as he kissed her cheek.

She giggled once more and turned around to face her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Why the other teams of course" she replied in a confident voice with a flirty smile as she admired the way her boyfriend's blonde hair swayed in the soft Summer breeze.

"With you playing for Ravenclaw ofcourse they will Love" he told her as he brushed some of the stray curls out of her face and bent his head to kiss her firmly on the lips.

"Oh get a room you two!" cried James as Hugo made retching noises beside them. Being reminded of losing to Hufflepuff made him irritated and seeing his fifth-year cousin stick her tongue down Scorpius Malfoys throat was not what he needed right now.

Scorpius pulled away and Rose turned back around to face her family, but he still kept his arms around her waist.

"We'll be doing more than just getting a room tonight when Ravenclaw win" Rose whispered to her boyfriend, causing him to kiss her neck while smirking and causing Hugo to gag even louder.

"Oi Scorp! Why aren't you in your Slytherin robes mate? You're supposed to be up there chasing that Quaffle!" cried Albus as he stared disbelievingly at his best friend.

Scorpius stared back at his best friend and room-mate with an innocent expression on his face.

"Hey, don't blame me mate! Madame Pomfrey isn't letting me fly. It seems that my wrist hasn't completely healed since _someone_-" he shot a pointed look at Hugo "-aimed a Bludger at me in the last practice. I'm not gonna be able to play again until the final game in two weeks" he said as he bowed his head, trying to act sad.

"Mmm-hmm sure. This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that your girlfriend of two years is playing too, and she'll beat you to death if you steal the Quaffle from her?" Albus asked knowingly as he cocked an eyebrow at his friend and gave him a dirty look.

Scorpius would do anything to make Rose happy. The boy was truly smitten.

"Not at all mate" Scorpius told his friend as sincerely as he possibly could – but his cheeky smile and sparkle in his eyes said otherwise. "I just came to wish your cousin good luck."

"My cousin? Forget my cousin! Where's your Slytherin pride?" Albus yelled, drawing attention from several students who were making their way across the grounds to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Calm down mate. You see, in my heart I'm supporting Slytherin. But in my back pocket, is a betting slip for ten Galleons saying that Ravenclaw will win, with Rose Weasley scoring the last goal of the game" Scorpius replied and he squeezed his girlfriend and winked at her cousin – who was now shaking with anger like his older brother.

"And I can't wait to see the look on your face when you lose those Galleons!" chirped a third-year Lily as she skipped up to join her squabbling family, her long red wavy hair spilling down her back. "Everyone knows that Gryffindor is going to win" she announced with a confident smile as she crossed her arms.

James wrapped his arm around his little sister and high-fived her.

"That's the spirit Lil!" he praised his sister while laughing.

"What in the name of Merlin's hairy arse crack are you wearing?" asked Hugo in an incredulous voice as he gaped at what Lily was wearing on her head.

"Oh, Auntie Luna gave me her old Gryffindor Lion Headdress. Well actually I got it off of Lorcan and Lysander" she admitted as she shrugged her shoulders casually, as if it was normal for a thirteen year old to walk around wearing a giant Lion head dress.

There was no mistaking that Luna Lovegood was Lily's Godmother. The two were so similar in so many ways – a lack of sanity being one of them.

"But you're the Commentator! You're supposed to be impartial for fuck sake!" cried Albus as he threw his hands up in the air out of frustration. Was it possible that _everyone_ was against him today?

"Albus Severus Potter, mind your language" scolded Ginny as she and Harry walked towards the group of teenagers with Hermione, Ron, Draco and Astoria tagging along.

"M-Mum! Dad! What are you doing here?" Albus asked, stunned to see his parents at his school.

"Didn't think we'd miss this did you? Wish they'd had this when we were at school eh Harry? Might have given Slytherin a fighting chance at winning that sacred House Cup right Draco?" goaded Ron as he nudged his old school enemy in the shoulder.

It had taken a while, but after Rose and Scorpius started dating two year ago, their parents and everybody else decided to put the past behind them and start anew! So far it was going well, except Ron could not help but tease Draco every once in a while.

Draco frowned at him and looked to his wife for support.

"Our Slytherin team was actually quite good I'll have you know. Besides, that was the only match we lost that year! Pfft, stupid Inter-house Competition" scoffed Draco as he pouted and folded his arms like a child as his wife and friends laughed at his pettiness.

The Inter-house Competition was a new thing that McGonagall had introduced that year. Rather than have separate games between the four houses to determine who would make it to the finals to compete for the Quidditch House Cup, all four teams were playing eachother at once – with the winning team who caught the Snitch ensured a spot in the final game of the year against the team with the next highest points.

All of the parents had been expecting the fighting between their children. They were all avid Quidditch plays after all.

"Just have fun and do your best children. No matter which of the teams that make it to the finals is, we'll all be very proud of you. And remember – winning isn't everything" Hermione lectured in a motherly voice as her sister-in-law gaped at her.

"What do you mean 'winning isn't everything'? James Sirius Potter – if you do not save every single one of those goals, I _will_ swap your chores with Kreacher's for the entire Summer! There's no way in Hippogriff Hell that Gryffindor is losing!" Ginny told her son.

"Hey! What about me? I'm your bloody son too!" bellowed Albus.

"I'm supporting Slytherin today mate, don't worry" Harry winked at his son. "Your mother here is a die-hard Lioness, isn't that right dear?" he asked his wife as he teased her affectionately and took her hand.

"Oh good, there you all are. My, my it's odd seeing you all back here again! Astoria dear, looking as lovely as ever. Here to support Slytherin with Mr. Malfoy are we?" inquired McGonagall as she approached her former students.

"Actually, I'm just here to support the children Professor McGonagall. Although it wouldn't be a bad thing if Slytherin got to the finals" joked Astoria and Draco nodded enthusiastically by her side.

"Oh please dear, I'm no longer your teacher. You should know by now to call me Minerva – and that goes for the rest of you" she told the group of adults that she had once taught with a warm smile. "Won't you join me on my walk to the Quidditch Pitch?" she asked them, and smiled when they all nodded and turned to follow her through the grounds.

Before they were too far away, she turned back and addressed the children – back in Headmistress McGonagall mode.

"Well what are you standing there for? Come on now! The game will begin any moment!" she cried as she pursed her lips and shook her head.

'Kids these days' she thought as she walked merrily with her old students to the Quidditch Pitch.

The teens stood motionless, in complete and utter shock.

"I think…that's the first time I've ever seen McGonagall smile" James said in a dazed voice.

"Ye, me too. She actually doesn't look scary when she smiles! She actually looks nice!" exclaimed Hugo.

"Did you just call McGonagall nice?" Rose asked skeptically.

"Whoa now, lets not get ahead of ourselves here. I said she _looked_ nice – big difference there Rosi-"

"LILY LUNA EVANS! THE GAME BEGINS IN THREE MINUTES!" came McGonagall's amplified voice from the Quidditch Pitch in the distance.

"Oh Merlins Beard, we're so late! Move it everyone!" bellowed Lily, causing everyone to jump at her sudden change in behaviour.

Although she resembled Luna in terms of being mental at times, there was no denying that she had Molly Weasley's temper.

Everyone shared a look before scrambling over one another to get to the Quidditch Pitch on time.

There was a promise in the air, a feeling that anything was possible today. As though it were going to be eventfull! Oh how right they were.

Albus threw open the side door to the Quidditch Locker rooms and ran to his locker as the others piled into the room after him.

"Where the Hell have you been?" screeched Victoire as she stood in her yellow and black Hufflepuff robes with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently as Hugo caught his breath and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He was definitely not a runner.

"Sorry Vicky! Ran into something on the way here" he said in between pants as he tried to slow down his breathing.

"UGH! Stop calling me Vicky! And your face will run into my fist if you're late like that again. Now get onto the pitch!" she yelled at him with a perfectly manicured finger pointed at his face and a glare.

"Just because Teddy made you captain doesn't mean you have the right to boss people around" Hugo retorted as he made to walk out of the main door from the locker rooms to the Quidditch Pitch. He turned back around with a cheeky grin on his face and a mischievious sparkle in his eyes as he opened the door. "You're still an Icky-vicky" he taunted.

"Why you little-" but before she could finish her insult, Hugo laughed triumphantly, threw the door open, mounted his broomstick and flew into the air to join his teammates over by the Hufflepuff goalposts.

Victoire stomped her foot angrily and released a frustrated kind of growl at her little cousin and then left the locker rooms and rose into the air to get her players ready.

"Hugo's living dangerously – she's been a nutter all day because Teddy isn't here to watch her" Rose said in a quiet voice as she stared after cousin.

"I'll always be there to support you love" Scorpius told her with a smile as he squeezed her hand and kissed the top of her head.

"Aww thanks honey" she replied with a blush as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss her boyfriend. He was such a sweetheart sometimes.

Someone cleared their throat rather loudly next to the snogging couple and the broke apart to find Roxanne Weasley scowling at them, her raven locks draped over her shoulder and her brown eyes flashing dangerously.

"Do you think you two can refrain from sticking your tongue down each others throats for five freaking minutes? Scorpius, Isobal Greengrass can't play. It appears your darling cousin has picked today of all days to get Spattergroit!" she exclaimed in a tone that said she didn't care if her friend had a potentially dangerous disease.

"Change quickly and get your arse in the air in one minute" she ordered and then with an angry flick of her hair she turned on her heel and left the locker room, stepping into the light of the summer sun.

"Oh this is bloody brilliant! Ravenclaw is so screwed!" announced James as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation and a devilishly wicked sneer formed on his face. He left the Locker room laughing and cried "Maybe I'll invite you to the after party when Gryffindor win!" as he kicked off from the ground and soared into the warm summer air.

With Scorpius playing, there was no way Slytherin would win now. Scorpius would never steal the Quaffle from Rose.

"Shut it James" countered Albus as he slammed his locker door shut and pulled on his Seekers gloves. "Scorpius, I don't give a shit if she throws a hissy fit. You WILL take that Quaffle from her" he told her in an authoritative voice, daring him to do otherwise.

"James is right" Rose said in a small voice. "What are we going to do?"

"I'll tell you what you're going to do – you guys are actually going to compete for once! Scorpius, you're a prefect, if you mess this up for Slytherin, I _will_ put Ferrets in your bed" Albus threatened as he gave his best friend a pointed look.

"Go ahead mate, it's my Dad that hates Ferrets – I actually like them! My Patronus is a Ferret for Merlin's sake" he replied very matter-of-factly.

Albus let out an irritated sigh and grabbed his broomstick before turning and leaving the Locker Room, muttering under his breath "I give up".

Rose blinked in surprise a few times and turned to look at her boyfriend.

"Scorpius, you're not actually going to play properly – just for me?"

Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Ofcourse I am, we're a team love – always have been. I could never compete against you" he told her as he kissed the tip of her nose.

Rose giggled and wrinkled her nose up at the tickly feeling of his warm, minty breath on her face.

"I won't compete against you either…But what will your teammates say when they see you're not playing properly? You're going to have to face a bunch of angry Snakes – including Roxanne" at the mention of her cousin Scorpius remembered Roxanne's fiery temper, but was not intimdated in the slightest.

"True, I'm probably going to have to face a pit of angry snakes when I get back to the Common Room tonight – but you're worth it" he told her, his cool grey eyes full of sincerity.

She smiled a breath-taking smile that caused the corners of her eyes to wrinkle before reaching up and giving him a sweet kiss. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a boyfriend like him.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE _**NOW**_!" bellowed Roxanne from outside the Locker room and the pair sprang apart.

Scorpius gave Rose a cheeky smirk and winked at her before transfiguring his school robes into his Slytherin robes and then whispering "Accio Firebolt 'Lightning bolt' edition 2020".

His broomstick soared through the open side door to the Locker room and with it grasped firmly in his right hand, Scorpius turned to Rose and held out his left hand for her to take.

"Shall we love?" he asked her courteously with a little bow, just for the fun of it.

"We shall" she replied with a flirty smile and, hand-in-hand, they left the Locker room and stepped onto the soft grass of the Quidditch Pitch together.

"Oh Ronald look! They're holding hands!" gushed Hermione as she peered through her binoculars at her daughter and Scorpius leaving the Locker rooms.

"Just as long as that's all they're doing then that's alright" he grumbled in response. He had accepted that his daughter was dating a Malfoy, but it didn't mean that he shared his wife's opinion that it was 'cute' as she put it.

Ye, Scorpius was alright – but Ron would much rather prefer if she dated one of the Scamander twins or that Finnigan boy.

"Oh come on Ron, leave them be" begged Harry as he took the seat on the other side of Ron. "Just look at the pitch! I don't think I've ever seen it this big before!" he cried over the cheering of the students that surrounded them in the stands.

It was true, Harry had never seen the Quidditch Pitch look like this before.

It was much larger than it usually was, easily able to accommodate the four House Quidditch teams. There were four sets of goalposts on the pitch – two at one end, with one higher up than the other and another two at the other end of the Quidditch Pitch.

The wooden boards that made up the stadium had been refinished and the dark wood seemed to glow in the rays of sun that shone over the pitch. The stands for students and teachers were higher than usual to give the spectators a better view of the two new goal posts which towered over the other two.

House banners filled the Stadium with a flurry of colour as red, green, blue and yellow flags blew in the Summer wind.

Harry registered something large moving out of the corner of his eye and he looked back down at the Pitch to see that the wooden stands had been transformed into the Wizard version of a large TV screen – one that wrapped around the entire Pitch.

Right now the TV was zoomed in on Madame Hooch who walked to the center of the pitch with the Quaffle under her right arm and her wand raised high in the air in her other hand.

"Now I want a nice clean game! From _**ALL**_ of you" she emphasized the word 'all' as her eyes passed over the Hufflepuff team – eyeing Hugo in particular.

"I do believe the point of being a Beater is to hit other people with a Bludger Miss" Hugo responded to her look in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, with a BLUDGER Mr. Weasley – not your fist" she pointed out, pursing her lips as she did so.

"But it wasn't my fault! His broom knocked into mines!" he retorted, gesturing towards Scorpius as he remembered the incident from the last game.

"Mr. Weasley, brooms don't knock into eachother repeatedly with their owners 'magically' hitting eachother in the face. This warning extends to you too Mr. Malfoy – I mean it, one more fight between ANY of you and you're all suspended from the team. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" she asked everyone in a voice that made it clear that she was not to be messed with today.

"But that's completely unfai-"

"This is not up for debate Mr. Potter!" she snapped as Albus and James began to protest at the exact same time.

"Chang? I'd start looking for a new Chaser if I were you – we all know that none of them can keep themselves from punching the living daylights out of the other!" Roxanne taunted Gregory Chang, the Ravenclaw captain and Seeker from her spot in the air behind Albus.

"Miss Weasley, don't think I won't suspend you either!" Hooch warned Roxanne with a sharp look. Roxanne saw the way that Hooch's eyes flashed dangerously and she scowled at the Professor, but said nothing.

"Ooooh they're getting in trouble!" Lily's voice filled the stadium and everyone turned to see Lily leaning over the side of the commentators box with the megaphone in hand.

"SHUT IT LILY!" the players barked in unison.

"What? What did I do? And James, why are you shouting at me? I'm the one supporting Gryffindor here! I mea-"

"Miss Potter!"

"Oops sorry Professor! I forgot about that whole impartial thing," admitted Lily as she repositioned the Lion headdress on her head and gave McGonagall an apologetic smile. "Erm anyway where was I? Oh yes! Well it looks like Madame Hooch is about to release the Quaffle!" she announced perkily into the Megaphone and everyone's eyes turned back to the players on the Pitch.

Hooch gave her students one last warning glare before tossing the Quaffle high into the air and releasing bludgers and the Golden Snitch from her wand.

When the Quaffle is released in a normal Quidditch game, it's a frenzy to try and grab the Quaffle first.

But this was no ordinary Quidditch game – there were four teams playing, meaning that there were twelve Chasers twisting and twirling through the air to get possession of the Quaffle first.

No, this was no frenzy. This was an outright pandemonium.

"OH looks like Hufflepuff is in possession – oh wait no…no it looks like Syther- nevermind it's R- OH WAIT NO- YES! GRYFFINDOR HAS THE QUAFFLE!" squealed Lily excitedly.

She did a little happy dance around the Commentators box as she watched a fourth-year Connor Finnigan fly down the pitch towards the Ravenclaw goal posts.

The roars of excitement from the Gryffindor stands rang through the air and even in the Parents stands, Ginny was screaming too and yelling at Connor to fly faster.

However, as Connor neared the Goal posts at the opposite end of the Pitch and took aim, the cheering and screams were silenced.

Rose, who had been stalking Connor from high above – did a vertical dive and, like a speeding bullet, stole the Quaffle from Connors outstretched hand at the most unlikely moment.

She was so fast that a surge of wind swept past Connor as Rose stole the Quaffle from him and he was utterly bewildered as to what had just happened until he blinked at his now empty hand.

He turned just in time to see Rose take off to the other side of the Pitch – towards the Hufflepuff goal posts which were next to the Gyrffindor ones, only much higher up.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Hugo when he realized what his sister was trying to do.

He tried to ignore the ten Chasers that were hot on her tail as she sped through the air, and tried to focus only on her as he took aim and hit a Bludger right at her.

"Hugo! NO!" screamed Victoire from the Hufflepuff goalposts and she actually abandoned her post as Keeper for a split second when she realized that Rose was completely oblivious to the fact that she had a deadly Bludger flying straight at her head.

Rose heard her cousin scream, but she payed no attention to it and smirked when she saw that Victoire had stupidly left her goalpost.

'Wow, she really is blonde!' Rose thought to herself as she neared the posts and readied herself to take aim at the far right goalpost – SMACK.

Rose went tumbling through the air and tried to gain control of her broomstick as she hurled through the air towards one of the Slytherin stands.

She was aware that somebody was flying alongside her, with their hand on her broomstick to keep it steady and as the Rose's dizziness subsided and she was able to focus clearly on something, she blinked in surprise at her boyfriend.

"Scorpius! What the Hell are you doing? I could have sc-"

"No you couldn't have Rosie! Hugo aimed a Bludger straight at your head!" and he gestured with his hand at the spot on the grass where the Bludger had left a huge crater in the ground when it had missed Rose by an inch.

"Merlins Beard…" she trailed off, at a loss for what to say – never before had she come so close to being injured in a game.

"SCORPIUS!" yelled Albus from the other side of the Slytherin stands – his face contorted into the very definition of anger. "You're supposed to _take_ the Quaffle from her – not help her out!"

He shook his head angrily and then took off in search of the Snitch.

If Scorpius messed this up for Slytherin just because of Rose, he would go insane.

Unfortunately, Albus was having about as much luck finding the Snitch as James was defending the onslaught of attacks against his set of goalposts.

It didn't help that rather than having just two Seekers, there were four – meaning that there was even more pressure to find the Snitch than usual.

"Another ten points to Hufflepuff! Come on James, step up your game!" Lily cried through the Megaphone as Hufflepuff scored another goal against Gryffindor.

After ten minutes of gameplay the score stood as 30 points to Hufflepuff, 20 to Ravenclaw, 10 to Slytherin and 0 to Gryffindor.

"YOU try and defend these goals! This is Stooging! Hooch – help me out here! Tell me that was a foul!" James roared to Madame Hooch who was circling in the air above him.

"There was only one Chaser in the scoring area Mr. Potter – that is not Stooging, therefore that is not a foul" she told him in a cool voice.

"No foul my arse! Greengrass passed the Quaffle to Rose! They were _both_ in the scoring area! That's a foul!"

"I'm not going to argue with your Mr. Potter – my word is final" she told him in a curt voice before flying away to act as Referee.

James released a frustrated cry and punched the side of the metal hoop.

"Losing your touch dear cousin?" she sneered at him as she flew past and flicked her hair at him.

"It's not my touch I'm losing – it's my fucking temper!" he bellowed back and he only just caught the Quaffle in time before it flew through the far left hoop.

"Great shot Rose!" praised Scorpius as he flew up alongside his girlfriend and high-fived her with a big smile.

"Scorp stop fraternizing with the enemy and knock her off her freaking broom!" shouted Roxanne as she amplified her voice with her wand from the other side of the pitch.

"Weasley! Put that wand away this instant or I will foul Slytherin right now! No wands are to be used against players, spectators or anything else – you know that!" cried Hooch as she flew in front of Roxanne to scold her. She waited until Roxanne pocketed her wand back in her robes before flying away.

Roxanne was distracted, but not enough to stop Connor Finnigan from getting the Quaffle through the center hoop and punching it away from them. She was a pretty good Keeper – actually she was better than James was, especially today.

"Oh nice save by Roxy from Slytherin! I have to admit she is quite a good Keeper – even if she is a Slytherin" Lily commented in a thoughtful voice, as though she were speaking to herself whilst sitting in her bedroom rather than speaking through a Megaphone to hundreds of people.

"And it looks like Ravenclaw is in possession of the Qua- Oh did you see that? Nice Beating from Violet Brown in Gryffindor – I have always thought that Gryffindor has the best Beaters a-"

"Miss Potter! If you cannot remain impartial then I will have to remove you from your Commentating post" McGonagall told her as she tried to wrestle Lily to get the Megaphone out of her hands.

"ARGH- alright Professor! Alright I'll commentate, don't get your wand in a knot!" she answered back and then turned around to continue commentating.

"What's this? Gryffindor is in possession of the Quaffle! Connor passes to Lorcan, who passes it to Fred and – OH – YES! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR AGAINST HUFFLEPUFF!" squealed Lily and she clapped her hands manically.

She blushed with embarrassment when she saw her Mum in the parents stands cheering and chanting Gryffindor songs while waving a giant red and gold banner.

"So the points are now as follows: Hufflepuff take the lead with 30 points, 20 to Ravenclaw and Slytherin and Gryffindor are now tied with 10 points! Oh this is terribly exciting isn't it? Who do we all think is going to catch the Snitch?" she held the Megaphone out into the air and couldn't suppress her smile when a roar erupted from the Gyrffindor stands. However it was countered with the cheers and screams from the other House spectators.

Just at that, sparkle of gold, a flash of green, red, blue and yellow flew past her and Lily gasped – was this actually happening?

"HERE WE GO EVERYONE – THE GOLDEN SNITCH HAS BEEN SIGHTED AND IS NOW BEING PURSUED BY ALL FOUR SEEKERS WITH ALBUS POTTER FROM SLYTHERIN IN THE LEAD!"

Albus tried to block out everything as he focused on the Golden Snitch in front of him – the whistling of the wind as he zoomed through the air, the motivating chants of the Slytherin fans, the other three Seekers hot on his tail – all of it.

He had to focus, if he caught the Snitch then that meant Slytherin got 150 points. The game would end, and Hufflepuff would be in the finals with Slytherin – meaning that in the final game, Slytherin could beat them easily.

If Slytherin and Ravenclaw were in the finals then it would be a complete disaster.

Albus outstretched his hand to grab the snitch.

He was about to reach for it when he felt his broom shake and he looked over his shoulder to find that Gregory Chang had been shoved into his broom by the Hufflepuff seeker and was grabbing onto his broom for support.

"FOUL AGAINST HUFFLEPUFF AND RAVENCLAW! Hufflepuff is fouled for Cobbing and Ravenclaw is fouled for Blagging – Slytherin receives two penalty shots" announced Madame Hooch as her voice filled the stadium.

The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff fans booed and moaned, but Albus only smirked over his shoulder at the other seekers and kept flying.

Over the noise of the fans and the wind, Albus registered Lily announce that Slytherin had scored one goal against Ravenclaw, while missing their other Penalty shot against Hufflepuff. Damn Victoire for being such a good Keeper.

For a moment, Slytherin and Ravenclaw were tied with 20 points each, before Rose scored another goal against Gryffindor, tying Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Hugo was perched on his broom, not far away from the Hufflepuff goal hoops – watching his cousin like a hawk as he danced through the air around the Teachers stands.

"Hugo…don't do anything stupid" Victoire cautioned from her spot infront of the center goal hoop.

Hugo turned to her with a cheeky sparkle in his eyes, trying to feign innocence by pouting his lip slightly.

"I wouldn't dream of it dear cousin" he told her in as sweet a voice as he could muster, but the wicked grin that appeared on his face as he raised his Beaters bat betrayed his true emotions.

"Hugo don't you d-"

But Victoire was too late. Hugo took aim and hit an oncoming Bludger straight at his cousin who, at the moment, was only inches away from grabbing the Snitch as he spiraled around the flag at the top of the Teacher's stands.

"The Sorting Hat must have been dropped on it's head the day it sorted you into Hufflepuff! You are such a- a- a Slytherin!" she screeched and she watched in horror as the Bludger flew straight into Albus's broom.

"Well bloody hell – his sister is the most predictable person alive. But he's just a little menace! Who's he aiming at n-" James watched from his own goal hoops as Hugo took aim at something over by the Teachers stands and hit a Bludger towards them. That's when he saw his brother and the other three Seekers chasing the Snitch and James blood ran cold. "-Oh shit" he whispered.

"Scorpius, you know we should probably be helping our teams out right now" Rose told her boyfriend as they glided around the outskirts of the Quidditch Pitch together.

Scorpius shrugged and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Probably, but I'd much rather stay here with y- Oh wow! Look at your cousin! He's almost got the- oh"

"Scorpius? What's wrong?"

Scorpius couldn't speak – he was literally speechless.

He pointed to a spot over Rose's head and she looked up just in time to see a large, angry Bludger collide with the front of Albus's broomstick, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

"OI! Watch it! Bloody Slytherin s-"

"Miss Potter! This is your last warning!" shouted McGonagall as she ducked down into her seat to avoid being hit in the head by the house Seekers as they twirled around the Teacher's stands in pursuit of the Snitch.

"Oops, sorry Professor! I didn't mean to-"

A blood curdling scream ripped through the air around Lily and she saw Professor Trelawney's face blanch as she stared at something behind Lily with wide eyes.

"Professor?" she asked hesitantly, to which she only received panicked stutters and stammers from Professor Trelawney in response.

Before Lily knew what was happening, she was knocked off of her feet and she hit the ground hard with something landing on top of her.

That something, turned out to be a some_one_ and when Lily had gotten over the initial shock, she looked up to find that she was cradled in her Father's arms – he was breathless from running from the other side of the Teachers stands.

"Dad? What's wro-"

But Lily's sentence was cut off as a Bludger ripped through the air, right in the spot where she had been standing moments ago – before her father had knocked her out of the way.

She followed the Bludger with panic-filled eyes and couldn't contain her shocked gasp when the Bludger crashed into the front of Albus's broom – shattering it into thousands of pieces. The Teachers ducked as shards of sharp wood and splinters flew through the air and Harry covered Lily's head as a rather sharp piece flew towards them.

Somewhere in the distance, Lily heard her mother scream and she peeked her head over Harrys arm in time to see Albus plummet to the ground as the remainder of his broom failed to hover in the air long enough for him to reach the Stands.

Lily sat bolt upright and rushed over to the edge of the stands and her eyes scanned the Pitch below her for her cousin.

Players around the stadium heard the commotion and when they saw Albus lying flat on the ground, regardless of whether or not they were on opposing teams, landed and ran over to him immediately.

James was the first to reach him and turned his brother over so that he was lying on his back.

He had no earthly idea as to what to do in a situation like this, apart from what the stupid part of his brain was yelling at him to do.

Slap him to make sure he was awake.

And so that is what he did – repeatedly.

"Oh move _over_!" Rose said as she came rushing up and shoved her cousin out of the way, Scorpius following behind her.

"Is he alright?" Scorpius asked uncertainly as he crouched down beside Rose and helped to examine a rather unconscious Albus.

"What are you doing?" cried James hysterically as he watched Rose feel Albus's arms, legs, pulse points and then check his neck and face.

"Checking to see if there's any broken bones or damage you numpty" she told him, not meeting his eyes and not stopping her examination. Her mother was a Healer – she knew what to do.

"To hell with that! We need to wake him up! He _has_ to wake up!" James shrieked and shoved Rose back out of the way and recommenced slapping Albus across the face.

"James that's not going to do shi-"

A low groan passed Albus's lips and his hand moved slowly to brush James's out of the way.

"Ugh" he groaned again and tried to sit up. "Why does my face hurt?" he asked as he squinted his eyes to try and see clearly. The world around him was spinning uncontrollably and he placed a hand on his pounding head to try and stop it.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed backwards into Scorpius's arms.

"Well, your face either hurts because you fell about fifty feet or because your idiot brother had a panic attack and started slapping you to wake you up" she joked as she gave James a diapproving look.

"Shut your trap Rose" James mumbled to her, not meeting any of their eyes. Although he tried to insult his cousin, his heart was not in it. He was too relieved that his little brother was ok. "I was fine, not worried in the slightest" he tried to convince them. It wouldn't do his bad-boy reputation any good if he was caught being all soft.

"Bullshit! You were totally freaking out!" Roxanne exclaimed as she bent down beside Albus.

"You alright mate? That was quite a fright you gave us" she asked gently as she helped Albus to stand up.

"I-I don't know…what happene-"

"ARGH! HUGO WEASLEY I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" screamed Lily from fifty feet up in the air.

Her giant Lion headdress that belonged to her Godmother had fallen off when Harry had pushed her out of harms way, and now had about fifty pieces of sharp, splintered wood sticking out of the eyes and mouth of the Lions face.

"What the- Hugo? What does Hugo have to do with this?" cried Albus as he looked around him to try and find his cousin.

Everyone else copied Albus, and before even two seconds had passed, the group of players surrounding him had parted to reveal a terrified Hugo trying to sneak back across the pitch to the Locker rooms.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Victoire as she tackled her cousin and grabbed him by the ear and pulled him back towards his angry relatives. "This is the one you want – he's the one that sent the Bludger towards you mate" she told a furious Albus as she pushed Hugo towards him.

"Galloping Gargoyles Hugo! Why the hell would you do that?" screeched Rose who began advancing on her little brother.

"Never mind why he did it! That little blast-ended skrewt ruined my headdress!" whined Lily as she grabbed her Megaphone back off of the ground and glared at Hugo from above.

"I'm a Beater! It's what Beaters do! If I didn't do it, then Slytherin would have won!" he yelled back in an attempt to defend himself.

"Ye? Well it looks like the Beater is about to get beat up!" roared James as he too began stomping towards Hugo with his fists clenched by his side. It was just as he was about to raise his arm to punch him, that he stopped as a thought crossed his mind. "Hey – Al, did you catch the Snitch?"

"…Yes" Albus replied, confused as to why James was bringing this up now.

"Then who's in the finals with Slytherin?" James called over to Madame Hooch who was walking towards them across the pitch.

This caused a new uproar to begin as players all around began arguing about who deserved to be in the finals, seeing as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were tied.

"I suggest Penalty shots for Ravenclaw, seeing as the poster child for Stupidity over here pulled such a dangerous stunt. He should penalized for it!" Scorpius shouted over the bickering players.

"Nobody will be penalized for anything" Madame Hooch said coolly as she approached the squabbling Quidditch players. "I am not disregarding the fact that Mr. Weasley's actions were rash and highly uncalled for – not to mention worth at least a weeks detention – but he has broken no rules. Given the fact that Professor McGonagall had not foreseen the need to make rules incase of a tie between two houses, I suppose both of you are in the Finals" she said, looking between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff players.

"But Mada-" Connor Finnigan was cut off by Lily's voice from the stands above them.

"You're going to let Hugo play in the next game? I think he should be banned from playing Quidditch ever again! Look at my poor Headdress! Oh what's Luna going to say?" Lily said into the Megaphone, more to herself than to anyone else as angry tears filled her eyes.

"Oh shut up about your bloody headdress!" Hugo yelled at her.

This turned out to be a big mistake.

It was as if somebody had flipped a switch in Lily's mind, and she turned from the sweet, adorable, cuddly little Lily into the miniature version of Molly Weasley as her eyes formed into menacing slits and she rounded on Hugo.

She climbed over the railing and used a spell to slow herself down as she let go of the railing and floated to the ground.

"What did you say?" she asked in a dangerously low voice and her eyes flashed and sparked with a passionate rage and her face contorted into an expression of livid fury.

Hugo gulped when he saw his cousins face and he found it hard to speak for a moment.

"S-s-shut up about your b-bloody headdress?" he replied in a quiet, hesitant voice.

"That is it!" she cried as she launched herself through the air, closing the space between her and Hugo as she pounced him and began attacking him.

"Merlin's beard Lil!" James exclaimed as he pulled his sister off of Hugo.

"She's nuts!" Hugo yelled as he brushed grass and dirt off his robes and stood back up.

"_She's_ nuts? You're the one aiming Bludgers at people you muppet!" Rose countered, growing angrier by the second.

"I'm a muppet? You're the one dating a Slytherin!"

There was a momentary pause before Roxanne smacked him over the head and Scorpius rounded on him.

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" he demanded as he took an intimidating step towards Hugo, his jaw clenched and his hands balled up into fists. He was really defensive about his house.

"Nevermind that! What about my headdress?"

"Lily. Nobody gives a flying Hippogriffs arse about your flipping headdress!" James snapped.

"Oh shut up James. You're just annoyed that Gryffindor aren't in the Finals!"

"Well actually I-" Connor was cut off once more.

"And you aren't? I thought you were supporting Gryffindor!" James cried as he threw his hands in the air out of frustration.

"ENOUGH!" roared Connor, and everyone around him jumped in surprise. "Gryffindor are in the Finals too! Two goals were scored seconds before Albus caught the Snitch – I scored both. One through the Hufflepuff goals and another through the Slytherin ones" he said in a rush, trying to get his words out before the arguing started again.

Everyone was speechless as they blinked at each other.

"Is this true?" Madame Hooch asked Victoire and Roxanne.

"Every word Madame" Victoire replied instantly.

"Unfortunately" Roxanne said through gritted teeth.

Everyone was silent again, looking from player to the other.

"So what does that mean?" Albus asked in a dazed voice.

"I suppose it means you will all be competing against eachother in the Finals" Madame Hooch announced. She could sense there was a storm coming so with that said, she picked up her broomstick and began walking away across the Pitch – very fast.

"You're joking! I have to compete against Ravenclaw _and_ Slytherin? I'd rather take on the Lions! Atleast they play properly!" Hugo exclaimed as he gestured between the three teams.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" the players dressed in blue and green demanded to know.

"Well I know James's Keeping is pretty crap, but atleast they offer a bit of a challenge! Rose and Scorpius bring their entire teams down when they 'compete' against eachother and to be quite honest, Albus can't catch the Golden Snitch for shit! I mean do you really have to make such a fuss while catching the Snitch?" Hugo asked everyone in a matter-of-fact voice as though what he was saying was not insulting in the slightest.

Rose looked as though she had been slapped across the face, how could he be so tactless? Scorpius's jaw was quite literally hitting off of the ground as he stared incredulously at the red haired boy in front of him who turned to pick up his Beaters Bat and shrugged his shoulders at James, who looked both livid and confused. James had always been under the impression that his Keeping was quite good – and it was, just not today.

But Albus was the one that surprised everyone by emitting what sounding like a snarl and yelling "I HAVE HAD IT!" before closing the distance between him and Hugo by launching through the air. His fist came into contact with Hugos chin and Hugo was stunned for a second before he too appeared to snarl and aimed a punch at Albus.

The other players were shocked and began moving out of the way of the two boys while everyone in the stands began to chant "Fight! Fight! Fight!", but Rose, Scorpius, James and Lily exchanged a glance and shrugged their shoulders before they too jumped into the fight to join their family members.

"A FUSS? A FUSS? Well it's a bit hard not to cause a fuss when some IDIOT is aiming Bludgers at my broom isn't it?" bellowed Albus as he and Hugo rolled around the Quidditch pitch, throwing punches and jabbing at eachother.

"Let our team down? How dare you!" screeched Rose as she began beating Hugo with his Beaters Bat. He tried to use Albus as a shield, but Scorpius joined the fight too and managed to separate Albus and Hugo a bit so that Rose could hit Hugo better.

"How dare you even think that she lets her team down! She's an amazing player!" Scorpius roared at Hugo. He couldn't believe that someone would say a bad word against his girlfriends Quidditch playing.

"My Keeping's crap is it?" James asked as he aimed a punch at Hugos' stomach.

"You ruined my headdress!" screeched Lily as she began clawing at Hugo and slapping him repeatedly.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy – would you kindly control your children please?" McGonagall asked the shocked parents who stood completely frozen as they watched their kids fight each other – well actually it was Hugo they were fighting.

"But Professor, aren't you going to do something too?" Harry asked the Headmistress as she turned to leave the stands.

"Mr. Potter, I am going to go to my office and make sure that another incident like this does not occur at the Final match in two weeks. Perhaps I'll call in the official Referees and security team from the Quidditch World Cup?" she wondered aloud as she turned to leave with a swish of her long dark robes.

The parents all exchanged a look – completely dumfounded, before running down the stairs of the stands and onto the Quidditch Pitch.

Not only had they just learned that their children were not the little Angels they had thought them to be, but as they tried to stop their children from rolling around the Quidditch Pitch, screaming and punching each other, they realized something else.

Chances are, they would have to go through all of this again in two weeks at the Finals.

Oh, how they loved Quidditch Days.


End file.
